Almost Enemies
by Virago
Summary: EntreriDrizzt. PWP. Entreri makes a notsosurprised vist to a certin drow ranger.


**Almost Enemies**

_A/N: . Please don't be mad at this story!! I know I have soooOOooo much more shit to do but I just couldn't help it!! I read three Drizzt books in two days and I was going to EXPLODE if I didn't write a story. Be kind, this is my first Entreri/Drizzt story and I've read soooOOOooo many bad ones out there I just had to see if I wrote one better! So, please, if you like it, love it, or hate it let me know. My Lovecraft Gods are hungry and could use a good flame. . ...errr I was gonna say sumphin else but I forgot... o.O_

_This is also, and mostly, for the wonderful Lady J. Without her story, "In the Grey" I don't think I could ever, ever, never, ever have had the balls to write this! So Miss Lady, I hope that you enjoy this!!! _

_PS: Forgive any typos or errors, I am forever without a beta! _

The dark haired assassin crept silently through the dark tunnels of Mithril Hall, knowing exactly where he was supposed to go to surprise his secret love. Not for the first time, yet for the same reasons, he thanked the raid on the dwarven mines by the dark elves all those years ago. If not for them he would never had known how to enter unnoticed, which would make his affair quite painful indeed.

The halls were nearly empty this early in the morning and the only thing that he could hear was the thundering pound of his own heart as he slowly peered out of his ceiling cubby to check if the corridor leading outside his destination was clear. Then he let himself fall, gracefully twisting and landing on his feet with less that a breath of noise. In one fluid motion he ran to the thick oak door and slipped in relocking it behind him without a stir of sound.

He took a deep breath and turned toward the large bed set up against the far wall and smiled as he took in the site before him. Skin of the darkest ebony glistened against the white sheets and reflected shadows from the dim candle that still burnt. He shook his head, no matter when he came to visit, which was very rare, there always was a candle for him and the elf was always sleeping, covers throw half over him.

He licked his lips as he approached the side of the bed to get a better view of his love. The covers were lower than usual and hung barely off his lean hip, just enough to let the assassin know that other than the sheet, Drizzt Do'Urden wore absolutely nothing. Not bothering to unclothe himself the dark haired man sat on the edge of the bed and captured the other's lips against him.

Dark arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer rolling further on the bed and taking the fully clothed human with him, stopping only when he was once more on top of him. The ranger groaned and opened his mouth further giving into his passion and demanding the same thing of the human. He suddenly pulled away and tugged on the assassin's traveling cloak, "You have too many cloths on, human. Off. Now," he demanded his tone something between serious and wining.

He allowed himself a rare smile, besides Drizzt had seen enough of them for him to not care about defenses and all that other stuff before shedding himself of his garments in record time, clothes flying in ever which direction. The dark haired man sighed and let his body weight fall onto his love, his nose nuzzling the crook of his neck.

Soft slender hands ran up and down his bare back, taking in every scar and every muscle. A kiss to the side of his head, just right next to his temple, "Artemis? Are you alright?" came the gentle question, barely heard to his human ears.

"I am fine," then he allowed himself a small amount of weakness, a small amount of emotion, "Fine now that I am here with you, Drizzt. I've missed you. Slightly."

The drow through his head back and laughed, "I have slightly missed you too, my friend."

The assassin sighed once more and rolled to the side, resting his head on his love's chest as he stared at the stone walls of the drow ranger's room wondering how in the hell did he end up like this in the first place. His sword callused hands trace unseen patterns on ebony skin as if the act alone would make answers he so desperately sought and needed. Was it because he actually loved the other man? To the abyss with that! Artemis Entreri loved no one and nothing, it was a rule that he lived by, a rule that had kept him alive all these years. Yet if his defenses were so great and his rules so set in stone then how, out of everybody in all the Realms, did Drizzt Do'Urden get into his impenetrable heart. Drizzt was his most hated enemy, but here his was lying, and not for the first time, in the bed of the dark elf, naked and enjoying every inch of the bare skin against his own.

He pushed himself up onto one arm, the other still drawing invisible pictures on his skin, and studied the wonderful body below him. From the softness of the high cheek bones of the sloping of that oh so delicious neck and the smooth chest, it should be a sin, to all gods, for Drizzt Do'Urden to ever wear a shirt. Ever.

He ran his fingers lower, smiling in amusement when he felt the muscles beneath that lovely skin twitch and a small squirm escaped the well disciplined drow. A dark hand grabbed his own and bright violet eyes peered up at him, "Stop," commanded the musical voice, "that tickles."

Artemis once more smiled, "I know," he said, "That's why I do it, baby."

Those wonderful pools of purple opened wide at the endearment, never before had the assassin called him anything but his name. He had, after all, just started calling him Drizzt instead of just Do'Urden. For some strange reason when the human had first whispered his first name, in the small inn room just before his passion had took a hold of him, it had sounded like something dark and forbidden. Many others had used his name of course, Cattie-Brie, Bruenor, Regis, and Wulfgar all called him by his given name but never did it sound so good as when it flowed from Artemis' barely parted lips. Yet this was something completely different from anything anyone had ever called him before.

Drizzt rolled over, forcing the human to lie on his back and the dark elf pinned his hands above his head, "Well, baby," the drow taunted, "I guess I shall have to punish you for it." With just a mischievous glance to warn him, the elf let go of one of the human's wrist and trailed fingers up his leg, gripping the inside of his thigh, sliding up and stopping just short of the area of Artemis' passion.

"Please do," the human hissed through clenched teeth trying to hold onto his control, it had been more than three months since he had last had his dark skinned love and now the little devil was teasing him. Heartless jerk.

Playfulness danced with waves of violet, "Ok," the drow quipped and quickly turned around, wrapping the white sheet around him before he proceeded to snore quite loudly as if he really was asleep. Entreri knew better, Drizzt Do'Urden never snored when he slept.

Artemis glared at the elf's back and grabbed the edge of the sheet, forcing the drow to roll over, once more facing the assassin. "What do you think you're doing, drow?" he glared at the other man.

Innocent eyes blinked at him, "For what ever do you mean, oh so handsome one?"

Growling, the human ripped the cloth completely away from the elf and threw it in one of the directions that his clothes had gone minutes ago. Drizzt just smiled at the assassin's ruthlessness and rolled onto his back stretching his hand far above his head and arching his back, letting out a most exaggerated yawn. Artemis stared at the ranger flaunting himself in front of him and took back his previous thought. It should be a sin, to all gods, for Drizzt Do'Urden to ever wear any clothes. Ever.

He licked his lips and moved to once more lie on top of the other, Drizzt's legs automatically opening so that he could rest in between them quite comfortably. He hissed and barely heard the other's answering sigh as their hips ground into each other.

"Kiss me," the elf begged, "please."

Without any comment, Entreri was more than happy to oblige. His mouth hot and soft against Drizzt's, opening to dip his tongue inside and tangle with his love's. The assassin groaned deep in throat and broke the kiss, nipping and kissing his way down the ebony neck, then back up to one deliciously pointed ear before pulling the tip into his mouth and teasing it with the edges of his teeth. The body beneath him arched his back, taking a hissing intake of breath, causing their pelvises to once more grind into each other. Then before his could stop himself or even know what he was doing his lips were once more hovering over the drow's, "Let me love you," he whispered so low that only the elf's hearing was able to pick it up.

Drizzt lifted his head and sealed the kiss, only this time it was soft and gentle as if he was trying to answer the other without words. Dark arms wrapped around his neck and long slender fingers entangled in black thick locks of hair.

Artemis' hand wove around his neck, callused fingertips digging into soft skin and kneaded their way down past his collar bone to his chest stopping only to tug and tease nipples into little hardened buds. Drizzt pulled away from the kiss and white hair splayed across the pillow as he withered beneath the other. He took the opportunity to once more kiss his way down the drow's slender neck and lick across his collar bone, the drow's fingers still entwined in his hair tugging ever so slightly. When he reached the well built chest he did not hesitate to take one of those small hardened buds into his mouth and kneed it gently between his lips and tongue. He moved his hand to the other and continued to tease before slowly switching and tenderly giving the opposite similar attention.

Drizzt turned his head to the side, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out. No doubt the sun was up and now the halls were filled with the forever mining dwarves. That's all he needed was to make noise and call unwanted attention to his room. With the thought of the sun he realized that he had missed his first sunrise since he first came to the surface from Menzoberrazan but for some reason he couldn't figure out why that didn't bother him so much as it should. Then, when he felt the assassin's talented tongue dip into his belly button, he couldn't think of anything more lovely than the things that Artemis was now doing to him, including the sunrise.

Artemis pulled away from the drow just slightly, "I want to hear you scream," he whispered, surprised by the husky tone that came out.

Drizzt shook his head frantically, "No," he gasped out, "Someone else might hear."

"Then let them," he growled, not taking another moment to waste as he took the dark elf's smooth hardness into his mouth and ran his tongue down its length.

The ranger sat up and grabbed the back of his love's head, eyes going wide as a strangled shout forced its way past his lips. Strong fingers dug into the dark hair, trying to pull him away from between his spread legs, "S-s-stop," he moaned, deep and low in his throat, "Its t-t-oo m-much!"

Artemis smiled and sped up his pace, his head bobbing stopping only when he teased and licked some of the blissful pre-cum from his love's slit. Swirling his tongue around the head before once more taking him fully into his eager mouth, sucking and opening his throat, trying to swallow him completely.

Drizzt once more cried out, only louder this time, no longer trying to pull the assassin away from him, instead he tried to keep him there, guiding his movements with strong hands.

The human hissed and batted the hands away, demanding that the ranger go at his pace and his pace alone. He felt the body below him shift as black skinned hands dug into white cotton sheets and threatened to tear them apart. Drizzt sat back; his weight supported by his arms, as he through his head back and arched his back, spreading his knees wider to give the human better access.

Artemis moaned at the sight of the drow in such an unguarded state of rapture, the vibrations from the sound traveling through the elf's length that he felt all to well. Drizzt's body began to shake trying to hold in his release, vaguely remembering that the human had yet to have his. "Art-em-is," he gasped out, lips parting to whimper before continuing, "You... haven't..."

The human slowly let go of him and stared, Drizzt surely was a gift from the heavens. Even in his passion drugged state he still was concerned about his partner's pleasure. "I want to taste you first," he breathed, burning the way the drow looked into his memory forever. He smiled when his love let out a shuddering breath and let his head roll onto his shoulder for support.

"Anything you want," the elf huskily replied, his voice thick with desire.

Artemis' nearly black eyes widened in disbelief at his words. It always surprised him when Drizzt gave himself completely and unconditionally over to the assassin. "I want you," he said quite forcefully before taking the delicious organ back into his eager mouth.

White spots danced underneath the drow's closed eyes and he could have sworn he had died and went to the heavens of any given god. Either that or this was torture, unable to get to the end due to the fact that he had yet to do something for his love. It seemed like some tormented bliss that lasted for longer than he knew before he vaguely heard the human whisper, "Its ok, baby, cum for me."

That was what he needed to hear and the spots turned into a blinding haze as Artemis completely drank his essence down, not wasting a single drop of the delightful fluid. His arms shook from the force of his orgasm and he fell back against the mattress no longer able to support his own weight with his body so drained.

Artemis smiled and crawled back up his lover's beautiful body and rested his head against his chest. Willowy yet unbelievably strong arms wrapped around his own slim body and held him close, "Why?" came the whisper, a voice harsh from screaming.

The assassin lifted his head and peered into lazy pools of violet, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," he answered hoping that the drow would drop the subject matter. But of course he wouldn't, Entreri scoffed himself, Do'Urden wanted to know why he had let him have his release when the assassin was so far from his. "Besides," he said before the ranger could repeat his question, "I am getting old, you have much more stamina than I do." Then he grinned roguishly, "And I am not yet done with you, my beautiful one."

Just the thought alone made the ebony skinned elf groan and pull him into another fierce kiss feeling the length of his hardness against his thigh. "On top of me," the drow gasped out when they broke apart.

Artemis turned his head to the side, "Already?"

As an answer, Drizzt grabbed the human's hand and guided it down to his erection. "More than ready," he stated between a sigh as sword callused fingers wrapped around his length and pumped causing the elf to harden even more.

His lips returned to the ranger's and he dipped his tongue inside the welcoming heat of the other's mouth. Running it across teeth and flicking it to the roof of his mouth before tangling once more with his love's. Artemis broke the kiss with a gasp and rolled on top of the drow slightly kneeling and grapping the elf's ankles to place them on his shoulders. He turned his head to the side and nipped at the back of his knee, drawing smooth dark skin into his mouth to fiercely suck on it, trying his damnedest to mark the exquisite body of his partner. He then leaned down, the agility of the ranger making it possible for the human to easily kiss his lips with his legs still resting on strong shoulders.

"Get it," Entreri demanded and smiled, now sucking on the drow's neck just as brutally as he did his leg, as the elf struggled to open the bed-side table's drawer before slamming it shut and dropping the small vial on the bed. He broke the kiss, the suction causing a light popping sound that was lost in his harsh breathing.

Sitting up he gazed at the purple fires that burned within Drizzt's eyes and opened the tube of oil. Sandalwood and Jasmine mingled in the smell of sex and sweat before he thoroughly covered his fingers with the liquid. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice held a desperate edge to it, as if Drizzt would day no to him.

"_Xas!_" the drow hissed at him.

A word that Artemis knew all too well and was all too happy to oblige as he dipped his head to lick the insides of the dark thighs while fingers sought out his love's entrance. Probing and making sure the outside was well coated with the oil before slipping a finger inside and twisting to make that he hit the sweet spot deep within the elf's body.

Drizzt groaned his name and bucked up against his hand, "_M'zild_," he demanded.

Artemis once more listened to those demands and slipped another finger in to join with the first, teasing and stretching at the same time, just barely brushing the ranger's spot. He tore his mouth away from the scrumptious skin to ask once again, "Are you ready?"

"_Xun ol nin,_" came the melodious cry of the withering being, lost as he was he wasn't even aware that he had stopped speaking in common and started with his home language.

Artemis with drew his hand and spread the scented liquid on himself, hissing in pleasure as his hand rubbed his own hardness, before pulling Drizzt closer to him and positioning himself just outside to the drow's body. He bent once more to capture those luscious lips in his own as his oh so very slowly slipped inside his tight glove. The assassin let out a strangled yell as Drizzt's tightness gripped at him. "By the gods, it has been far too long!" he ground out between clenched teeth trying to remain in control, moving as slow as he could.

Drizzt trashed on the bed his hands gripped on the now lose sheets that had lost their grip on the corners of the bed, "By Mielikki!" and if Artemis wasn't fighting with his desires at the time he would have laughed. This was the first time that the elf had called out to his deity during sex. "More," the drow whimpered and thrust his hips up and into the assassin's.

He shook his head, "Not yet, love, not yet."

Drizzt opened his violet eyes wide with all the grace in the world, slipped his legs from the human's shoulders and sat up, moving forward until Entreri was now laying on his back with the elf above him, his hardness still buried deep in the ranger's body. The drow smiled and began to move at his own pace, quick and hard before Artemis stifled a cry and forced him off of him.

They flipped, somehow landing on the thick soft carpets that littered the elf's room, getting tangled in the bed sheets. Artemis knelt and forced Drizzt on his hands and knees in front of him. He reach over his love's body and gripped the silky white hair just at the nape of his neck and pulled, causing the drow to arch his neck and back or have his roots pulled out.

Entreri groaned as the movement caused the other's backside to rub against his straining erection. Wasting no time, knowing that they now had so little before someone came to the ranger's door, he once more entered Drizzt's body. His thrust was slow at first until the drow, the fierce lover that he was, started to buck against him. Artemis hissed and practically withdrew completely before slamming into the drow's entrance, angling it so that each and every thrust hit his lover's sweet spot again, and again.

Drizzt cried out in complete rapture and tried to reach down his own body to touch himself, moaning all the more when Artemis' hand beat him to it and started to stroke his length with the time of his thrusts. Sword callused fingers loosened in his hair and Drizzt took the opportunity to drop his head into his crossed arms, using his own body to muffle his screams as the assassin took him. Mielikki, he was so close and before he knew it he was panting those same words, telling Artemis that he was almost there, "_Vith_!" he swore over and over again.

That's when the assassin lost control, wrapping his free arm tightly around the drow's waist and pressing his sweaty forehead against the other's glistening back. He moaned out a random sound, too primal to be interpreted into anything coherent, repeating the elf's name until he couldn't comprehend what was up or down. Drizzt cried out his name, the essence of him spreading across the human's gripped hand and splashing on his stomach and thighs. His walls tightened Artemis' length, gripping him until they seemed to be one and he completely emptied himself with his love's willing body.

They collapsed to the floor in a bundle of limbs and groans, the assassin still slightly inside of the drow's body, too content to stay exactly were he was for all eternity if the cruel world would let him. Bodies still trembling from the aftershock of their orgasms, broken only when the elf started to slightly chuckle. Artemis frowned and carefully pulled himself free of the drow and rolled to the side, "What's so funny, elf?"

Laughing violet orbs looked to him from the pillow of ebony skinned arms, "That was amazing."

The assassin returned the chuckle, "And here I thought that I would get rusty in my old age."

That brought a frown to the ranger's face, his hand reaching out to brush black hair from the human's face noticing all too well of the gray strands that had just begun to speckle the flawless locks. "Artemis," he whispered wanting to say it, needing Entreri to hear it, "You know I –"

A sword callused hand reach out and touched Drizzt's check, "No," he sighed back, "Please don't say it. I know you do, and that's enough. I just can't hear it."

The frown deepened, "Why?"

Artemis took a deep breath, "Because it would change everything. Because we are enemies."

Drizzt sat up quickly becoming insecure about his nudity around the assassin for the first time, "Is that what you think of me, Entreri? As your enemy?" He snorted and ran a hand through his tangled white hair, "Of course. Drizzt Do'Urden will forever be Artemis Entreri's most hated rival."

The coldness in his voice surprised Artemis and he never thought that Drizzt using his last name could cut a wound so deep in his heart. "That's not what I meant," he stated, "Only that if you said it, I don't think that I could pretend to hate you in front of others, in front of your friends most of all." Then he smiled, "And if you said it, I would have to kidnap you and hide you away for my very own."

That seemed to calm the drow's troubled heart for now, "So what does that make us, then?"

Artemis smiled and pulled Drizzt to lie back down, resting his head on the human's tightly muscled chest. "That makes us," the assassin said, placing a small kiss to the top of the white head, "almost enemies."

The ranger smiled, "I think I can handle that."

_**owari**_


End file.
